


best friends 'till the end of time

by mothmanwheeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, LadyNoir - Freeform, based off of iw, but ill tag - Freeform, i mean its been a year, just in case, ladybug and chat are best friends, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwheeze/pseuds/mothmanwheeze
Summary: She smiled softly and grabbed his hand. “Nothing. I’m just really glad you’re here with me, kitty.”He blushed but returned her smile and squeezed her hand. “I’m glad you’re here too, my Lady.”***Ladybug and Chat Noir will always love each other no matter what.





	best friends 'till the end of time

Ladybug giggled at one of Chat’s lame puns. As much as she tried to deny it, she was starting to appreciate her beloved partner’s bad jokes. Though she never really had time to appreciate them due to the constant akuma attacks as Paris’s safety always came first after all.

 

But there was the few occasions where she could let herself go. Where she would stop being  _ Ladybug,  _ Paris’s loved superhero and role model who was here to save the day, to Ladybug, Chat Noir’s partner and friend (even best friend, one could argue).

 

“My Lady, laughing at one of my puns? We really must be seeing miracles today! Do i need to take a picture and send it to the LadyBlog?” Chat snickered but was happy to see that his comment only made her giggle even more.

 

Ladybug grinned. “Haha very funny,  _ Chaton _ .”

 

Chat snorted and ruffled Ladybug’s hair. “Nah but really you seem to be in high spirits today, bugaboo. Anything exciting happen?”

 

She smiled softly and grabbed his hand. “Nothing. I’m just really glad you’re here with me, kitty.”

 

Chat blushed but returned her smile and squeezed her hand. “I’m glad you’re here too, my Lady.”

 

They sat there for a moments, enjoying each other's company before hearing a familiar beep.

 

Ladybug sighed and reluctantly let go of Chat’s hand. “Looks like it’s time for me to clock out. I’ll see you next week?”

 

Chat felt a slight twinge of disappointment but pushed it aside.

 

He playfully pinched her cheek and grinned. “Of course. I’d never skip patrol with my beloved partner. Same time as always?”

 

Ladybug nodded and they quickly exchanged goodbyes before she turned around, ready to swing her yoyo around and head home.

 

But before she could leave she heard her partner’s voice call out.

 

“L-Ladybug?”

 

But for as long as she had known Chat. He had never sounded like  _ that _ . His voice was usually so cheerful, laced with a happiness that he spread around wherever he went.

 

No this voice was filled with confusion, mixed with a sense of fear.

 

“Chat-” she started and turned around but was immediately frozen as she watched her kitty, her beloved partner that she loved so much turn into dust as he helplessly tried to reach for her before he disappeared completely. 

 

Suddenly Ladybug was shaken out of her stupor.

 

“Chat!” she cried out as she fell on her knees.

 

“C-Chat, this isn’t funny!” Ladybug cried out as tears welled up in her eyes, ignoring the last few beeps that came from her earrings, “if this is some sick kind of prank then you’ve won okay! You fooled me, please, just come back.”

 

She was met with silence.

 

“No, no, no, no, no…” Ladybug mumbled repeatedly as she desperately tried to gather her partner’s dust together in a pile as more tears gathered in her eyes.

 

Suddenly there was a final beep and Ladybug became Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

Tikki sniffed. “M-Marinette..”

 

Tikki could only watch helplessly as her favourite chosen clung desperately onto the pile of dust, crying hysterically, as if that would bring her best friend back.

 

But it was no use.

 

Chat Noir was not coming back. 


End file.
